Aircraft turbofan engines typically have a segmented case assembly including, for example a fan case, an intermediate case, a compressor case, a gas generator case, a turbine case and a turbine exhaust case, all positioned about an engine central axis. A splitter structure may extend forwardly of struts in the intermediate case. The intermediate case is conventionally cast with struts and the splitter structure integrally cast therein. However, casting is a process which is difficult to control and which requires minimum weight thicknesses to achieve acceptable quality because the structure not only performs aerodynamic functions but must also bear thrust loads. There is also a need for using interior spaces of a splitter and strut structures for services for air/oil systems, instrumentation and maintenance activities such as borescope inspections.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved intermediate case of an aircraft turbofan engine.